Warrior of the leaf
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze discovered legendary legendary resting place of Oroku Saki and becomes the new Shredder. Contains: Chakra Chain, Smart, Strong, Fast, Five Affinity, Sensor, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing Jutsu, Healing jutsu, Senjutsu and Brave Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Shredder

Chapter 1: Return of the Shredder.

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was in the park until Naruto sensed a mob which Naruto ran from the park not knowing where he is running to then as Naruto stopped running Naruto noticed he was in an unfamiliar location so Naruto noticed an unfamiliar building.

After Naruto noticed an unfamiliar building Naruto went to the unfamiliar building which as Naruto got to the unfamiliar building Naruto noticed it had symbol of the Shredder then Naruto noticed the entrance was open so Naruto entered the unfamiliar building.

After Naruto entered the unfamiliar building Naruto was amaized at what he saw which Naruto started to explore the unfamiliar building until Naruto arrived at the resting place of Oroku Saki then spirit of Oroku Saki appeared so Spirit of Oroku Saki said "Who are you and what are you doing in my resting place".

After Spirit of Oroku Saki spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and I am hiding from a mob because they think that I am demon in human form" which the spirit of Oroku Saki said "You are not a demon in human form because you are a noble lad who discovered my sacred resting place" then Naruto said "Thank you for not believing me to be demon in human form and I have no idea who you are" so Spirit of Oroku Saki replied "My apologies lad My name is Oroku Saki and the reason why I know you are not a demon in human form is because I sense that uoi have a good heart".

After Oroku Saki spoke Naruto said "It is nice to meet you Oroku Saki san" which Oroku Saki replied "Naruto I have no heir and I like you to take over the role being the Shredder" then Naruto asked "Why do you want me to become the new Shredder" so Oroku Saki explained "I picked you to be the Shredder because you are worthy to continue my monicker name and I am giving you my legendary armour along with my trusted blade Toukuhada".

After Spirit of Oroku Saki spoke Naruto said "It be an honor to continue the legacy of the Shredder and I will carry the legacy of the Shredder with honor" which Naruto took the armour of the Shredder then Naruto started to work on fitting Shredders armour to his size so as Naruto finished fitting the armour Naruto gets Shredder armour on.

After Naruto got the shredder armour on Spirit of Oroku Saki explained "I am entrusting you my personal blade Toukuhada and Toukuhada is brother of Samehada the sharkskin sword" which Naruto picked up Toukuhada then Toukuhada made a noise to show it accepted Naruto as it's new wielder so Naruto placed Toukuhada on his back just like Kisame did with Samehada the sharkskin sword.

After Naruto placed Toukuhada on his back Naruto said "Those who dare harm the innocent shall face the wrath of the one true Shredder" which Spirit of Oroku Saki said "I wish you good luck Naruto and may the will of fire shine with true honor" then Spirit of Oroku Saki disappeared so Naruto went of from the resting place of the Shredder to his place.

As Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat then Naruto went of from the kitchen to his bedroom so as Naruto arrived Naruto took Shredder Armour along with his ninja gear off.

After Naruto got undressed Naruto got into bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto drifted into his mindscape so Naruto appeared in his mindscape.

After Naruto appeared in his mindscape Naruto sensed his resident which Naruto went to where his resident is then as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at his resident so Naruto said "Greetings I am Naruto the One true Shredder and who are you".

After Naruto spoke Naruto's resident said **"I am Kurama the nine tail fox and do not call me Kyuubi because the name Kyuubi is simply a monicker name people gave me" **which Naruto replied "It is nice to meet you Kurama san" then Kurama asked **"Anyways Naruto we are in your mindscape and as for what happend to me well lets just say it make you go on a rampage" **so Naruto asked "What happened to you Kurama san".

After Naruto spoke Kurama explained everything that happened to him which Naruto growled "It is all that bastards fault and when I get my hands on that Murderous bastard" then Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS AND NOT EVEN SHINIGAMI GET IN MY WAY BECAUSE WHEN I FIND THAT MURDEROUS BASTARD HE SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ONE TRUE SHREDDER!" so Naruto calmed down.

After Naruto calmed down Naruto asked "Kurama san do you know who my parents are" which Kurama explained **"Your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and your fathers name is Minato Namikaze in words your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" **then Naruto said "Thank you for telling me who my parents are and when we see that murderous bastard we will have our revenge" so Kurama replied **"Nobody mind control me and gets away with it"**.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so Naruto got Shredder Armour on.

After Naruto got Shredder armour on Naruto carries him Shredder Helmet from the bedroom to the kitchen which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast then Naruto got his Shredder Helmet on so Naruto went of from his place to hokage office.

As Naruto arrived in hokage office Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I know who my parents are and I want what is rightfully mine" which Third hokage Hurizen asked "Who are you" then Naruto took the helmet off so Naruto said "I am surprised you did not reconise my voice".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto keys to Namikaze estate which Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived Naruto placed the helmet back on so Naruto used the keys to unlock the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Might of Judgement

Chapter 2: Might of judgement.

After Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto entered Namikaze estate then Naruto closed the Namikaze estate so Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate.

After Naruto explored Namikaze estate Naruto started to search for his parents jutsu scroll which as Naruto found his parent jutsu scroll Naruto picked up his parents jutsu scroll then Naruto opened his parents jutsu scroll so Naruto started to study each of his parents jutsu.

After Naruto studied each of his parents jutsu Naruto closed his parents jutsu scroll which Naruto placed his parents jutsu scroll back then Naruto went of to his trainning room so as Naruto arrived in his trainning room Naruto started to work on each of his parents jutsu.

After Naruto worked on each of his parents jutsu Kurama said **"What Taijutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Taijutsu I know Tornado kick, Howling Fist, Dragon kick, Spinning attack, Uzumaki barrage and yellowflash bullets"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Taijutsu moves and what Genjutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Fox forest and Hipnotic haze"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those three are good genjutsu's and what Ninjutsu's do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Ninjutsu's I know rasengan, Lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, Subsitution jutsu, Shadow clone jutsu and Multi Shadow clone jutsu" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Ninjutsu's and what Wind style jutsu's do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For wind style jutsu's I know air cutter, gale palm,Kaze crush, fox howl, typhoon dragon and rasenshuriken"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good wind style jutsu's and what water style jutsu's do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Water style Jutsu's I __know Aquaball, Aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado and Aqua hammer" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good water style jutsu's and what fire style jutsu's do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For fire style jutsu's I know Flame shuriken, fox fireball, Pyro Dragon, Pyro flame bomb and Rasenblaze"_.

After Naruto thought Kurama said **"Those are good fire style jutsu's and what earth style jutsu's do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For earth style jutsu's I know Mud dragon, Mud bomb, Mud bullets, Rock Blast and Stone Hammer" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good earth style jutsu's and what lightning style jutsu's do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For Lightning style jutsu's I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon and Rasenbolt"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Lightning style jutsu's and what kenjutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For Kenjutsu I know Wasp sting, gust slash, Viper bite,cyclone, dancing edge, Skark bite, Fast blade, Red lotus blade, Flat blade, Shining blade_, _Seraph blade, Hard slash, power slash, Frost bite freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of the red death, dance of the yellowflash and Fox moon slash" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good kenjutsu's and what sealing jutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For sealing jutsu I know four point barrier, Truth teller, Haraishin mark and Tracker"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good sealing jutsu's and what Healing jutsu do you know" **which Naruto thought _"For healing jutsu I know Mitotic regeneration, Mystical palm and Life Saver" _then Kurama replied **"Those three are good healing jutsu's and what other jutsu's do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For other jutsu's I know Chakra chain bind, Explosive clone and Uzumaki Dragon slam"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those three are good choice of jutsu's and Naruto I believe that you are ready for Uzumaki Namikaze clan to rise again" **which Naruto thought _"Uzumaki Namikaze clan will rise again with me being leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I will have my own foot ninja's if I decide to revive Foot clan" _then Naruto went of from Namikaze clan to hidden leaf village council meeting room so as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I am sorry if I came univited but I like to revive my clan".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "That is fine I was hoping you be here and for your clan to be reformed we need to vote" which Naruto replied "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan again" then Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Inoichi spoke Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Chozo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Gen said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Tsume said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Tsume spoke Asuma said "My father would be the one vote as he is leader of Saratobi clan but as he is hokage I pick to have that vote and I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Mebuki said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan because we don't know who this guy is" then Danzo said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of Uchiha clan I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan again" so Homaru said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Homaru spoke Koharu said "I vote no for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Third hokage Hurizen said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and congrats you are now leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan plus to celebrate you may reveal who you are" then Naruto took the helmet off so Naruto said "Thank you and as leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze thank you for allowing my clan to rise again".

After Naruto spoke Mebuki said "Demon brat you are not heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and you should die like the freak you are" which Naruto placed the helmet back on then Naruto drew Toukuhada out so Naruto said "You better what your mouth worm because next time you speak with such dishonor you will face the wrath of the one true Shredder".

After Naruto spoke Naruto placed Toukuhada back on his back which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu Shinigami curse" as Naruto marked Mebuki Haruno with Shinigami curse so Naruto said "Shinigami curse is a seal that makes the person suffer true unacceptance by sight and hearing meaning the wearer will be the one to suffer mistreatment was fired at me".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of from hidden leaf council meeting room to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived Naruto went of to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived Naruto took the shredder helmet off so Naruto had something to eat.


End file.
